fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Broly (Dragon Ball Multiverse)
Summary Broly is a minor character in the online doujin Dragon Ball Multiverse by Salagir. Hailing from Universe 20, Broly's life is virtually identical to his canon counterpart, being the Legendary Super Saiyan born every one thousand years. However, in Age 774, when on a collision course with the sun (Caused by a combined attack from Vegeta, Gohan and Goku), a stroke of good luck fell upon Broly, and he missed, being sent off into deep space instead of burning in solar flames. Shortly afterwards, Broly returned to Earth, going on a rampage that ended in the death of all of the Z-Fighters. Through unknown means, Broly's rampage was halted, and he was frozen in a block of ice, drifting in the vacuum of space. Eventually, he was discovered by the Vargas and brought to the Multiversal Tournament as Universe 20's only representative, causing panic with the Universe 18 Z-Fighters. When freed from the ice for his first match, Broly fell into a blind rage, attacking absolutely everything in sight with no regard for the safety of anyone. Having his attention drawn by Universe 16 Vegito, Broly engaged in a battle with the Saiyan fusion, ultimately forcing Vegito to become a Super Saiyan 3 and blast him to the far reaches of space, knocking him unconscious. While Zen Buu attempts to absorb him, Vegito manages to distract him long enough to let the Vargas send Broly back to Universe 20, never to be seen again. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: Broly, "The Legendary Super Saiyan" Origin: Dragon Ball Multiverse Age: 57 Gender: Male Classification: Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan Powers and Abilities: Martial Artist, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts), Ki Sensing (Can locate others by reading their ki), Enhanced Senses (Saiyans have exceptional senses, allowing Broly locate small, distant objects by tracking their smell, see clearly over long distances, and track the movements of others even in pitch black conditions by feeling vibrations in the air), Flight, Reactive Power Level (As a Saiyan, Broly grows stronger every time he fights and can become stronger in the midst of combat, vastly increasing in strength whenever he is mortally injured, and due to his status as the Legendary Super Saiyan, his power is constantly rising higher and higher), Afterimage Creation, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Raichi couldn't control him as a Ghost Warrior) Attack Potency: Solar System level (Matched U16 Vegito as a Super Saiyan before doubling his power and matching him as a SSJ2, and then surpassing his power after powering up further. His power would've grown even more over time, making it impossible for even Vegito to defeat him). Speed: Massively FTL+ (Flew from New Vegeta to Earth in a short timeframe as a normal Super Saiyan, and has greatly grown in strength since then) Lifting Strength: Likely Class Z (Comparable to SSJ3 Vegito, who had mass comparable to the moon, and could still function perfectly fine) Striking Strength: Solar System Class Durability: Solar System level (Was only knocked out after being hit by a Final Dragon Flash from SSJ3 Vegito) Stamina: Extremely high. Broly's power increases with passing time, rendering it very difficult for him to tire out. Range: Melee range, at least Planetary with Ki blasts. Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: Rather low. Broly is a virtually mindless monster only focused on destruction that will attack anything in sight. Weaknesses: Broly is very direct in combat and doesn't focus on strategy, being effectively mindless. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Everlasting's Pages Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Multiverse Category:Afterimage Users Category:Aliens Category:Antagonists Category:Brawlers Category:Chi Users Category:Fan Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Insane Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Tier 4